


Sparks

by TomoeTachibana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoeTachibana/pseuds/TomoeTachibana
Summary: Akira and Ann have their one month anniversary in Destinyland.





	Sparks

“Ann!” Akira shouted as he dived in between the Shadow’s large club that surely would’ve been fatal for the blonde, taking the blow for her, resulting in him crashing and hitting a wall when he stopped tumbling. Ann glared at the Shadow that had hurt her boyfriend and rushed to his side. He looked severely battered, and his face was a little bruised from the smack. The two were in Mementos, battling a small-time target to get stronger while they waited for Kaneshiro to have a change of heart. 

“You’re so reckless, Akira!” Ann scolded as she called on Hecate and worked her healing magic on him, his other wounds disappearing in a flash. Akira grinned. 

“You love that about me.” Akira cheekily replied, touching Ann’s face as he struggled to get back up, eventually leaning on Ann for support. 

“Let’s finish this!” Makoto yelled, brass knuckles thirsty for blood. Ryuji, Morgana, and Yusuke were resolute to end the battle right then and there. 

“Is he okay?” Morgana asked. 

“Yeah, he’s a little banged up, but it’s nothing he can’t handle though. He’s just a little reckless is all.” Ann assured, priming her whip. Akira did the same with his knife. 

“Let’s finish him, Joker!” Ryuji called, as he called on his Persona, Captain Kidd and shocked Shadow Naguri with an electric blast. Makoto followed with a nuclear blast, dealing more damage to him in this way. 

The enemy recovered from the beating he took from Ryuji and Makoto and swung at the two, the former taking the brunt of the damage, winding the faux blond. He panted and primed his bludgeon, their enemy having tested his patience, which was now at an all time low. Morgana followed with two sword swings from his scimitar, greatly wounding the Shadow. 

The battle raged on in the pocket of space Shadow Naguri had created until he was on his knees. A clear sign of defeat. The Shadow form dissipated and returned to its human form, golden eyes begging for mercy. 

“I give up! I give up! Don’t kill me, please!” Naguri pleaded, clasping his hands together. 

“Turn yourself in to the police. Remember the people whom you’ve hurt through your despicable actions.” Makoto said, crossing her arms and glaring at Shadow Naguri. 

“O-okay…” were the Shadow’s final words before dissolving into a ball of warm blue light. Akira approached it and took it, subsequently motioning for his teammates to leave, as they had no more business in Mementos. 

The raven-haired boy returned home to Leblanc, with Sojiro greeting him flatly with a cigarette between his lips. Akira grunted in satisfaction as he headed upstairs and went to bed. 

A few hours later, he felt his phone vibrate from his pants pocket. Groggily, he opened his eyes, the light from his screen waking Morgana up as well. 

“Ugh…who could it be at this hour?” the cat groaned. Akira smiled sympathetically at his feline roommate. He got a new message from Ann. 

Ann: Are you still awake? Sorry for texting you so late in the night. 

Akira: It’s alright. What do you need? 

Ann: I’ve got a lot on my mind ever since we dealt with Kaneshiro back in his Palace. Let’s go to Destinyland tomorrow night. Just the two of us. 

Akira: I’d like that, babe. 

Ann: Yay! Let’s meet at the station tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight. 

Akira: You too, babe. Sweet dreams. 

An ellipsis appeared underneath his previous text. A spark of apprehension struck him. 

Ann: Aww. You too. I won’t even be dreaming. The only thing I’m gonna dream about tonight is you, you big nerd. 

Akira: But I’m your big nerd. 

Ann: Stop that, you dork. 

Akira: You know you love me when I’m like that. ;) 

Ann: Goodnight. For real this time. 

Akira: You too. 

Akira shoved his phone back in his pocket as sleep overtook him, dreaming of Ann and him trying all the rides in the theme park. 

The next evening…  
Akira rushed to Shibuya Station, where Ann was waiting for him. The lovers shared a light peck before pulling away, regrettably at first. 

“There you are! Hurry, hurry! We’re gonna be late!” Ann said, holding his hand as they entered the train together, grabbing seats for themselves. Later, the blonde decided to nuzzle her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder, their hands intertwined. Akira smiled and nuzzled back, enjoying their closeness. Seeing Ann sleep was cute for him, and it made his heart jump. 

A few minutes later, they were in Destinyland, with Akira nudging Ann awake and greeting her with a quick kiss on the lips, leaving the latter breathless and flustered. 

“Destinyland looks so pretty from here.” Ann admired as she watched a big red firework explode into the sky and disappearing thereafter, followed by other brightly-colored fireworks. 

“It’s not as beautiful as you…” Akira breathed as he turned to Ann and kissed her sweetly, catching the blonde off-guard, but found herself melting into it. Her hands weaved their way into his mussed raven hair, while his found their place on her hips. 

Ann was the first to break away from the kiss, opening her eyes afterwards. Her boyfriend had a smug grin plastered on his handsome face, which made her fall hard for him. 

Suddenly, Akira whispered into her ear. 

“Wanna kill some time with the fair games?” he whispered.

“Akira, you dork, of course I wanna have fun with you!” Ann exclaimed. 

The two wandered around the theme park as one fair game caught their attention: a hammer game. If Akira were to guess, the top prize was the cute cat plush that sort of reminded them of Morgana. 

“Wanna try it out?” Akira asked and Ann nodded. They approached the booth and the man behind it welcomed them brightly. 

“Welcome! Do you wanna play this game? It’s only 50 yen per play.” The attendant said. The raven-haired boy handed him the money, and started the game. 

Akira tested the weight of the hammer in his hands before summoning his strength and hitting the button full force. The metal ball shot up and hit the top of the tube. Akira smirked. His training in the Metaverse had worked its magic on him. The attendant clapped his hands as he took the cat plush off the wall and handed it to Akira. 

“You did it!” Ann cheered. A smug grin crawled its way up to his lips as he handed the toy to her, surprising his girlfriend. 

“I only managed to do it because you were there with me, Ann.” Akira said as he kissed her forehead, flustering her. 

“Oh, you. But I’m glad to hear you say that.” Ann muttered as she tried to hide her face behind the plush toy. “I wanna try the ferris wheel with you...” 

“Of course.” Akira replied. Ann let out a delighted sound as they made a beeline for the ferris wheel. The mechanism was almost the size of a building with a clear view of the night sky, and the fireworks just made the view prettier than ever. 

Having paid for the ride (which came from both of their wallets) and getting in the car, the lovers watched the fireworks brighten up the sky, as an orange one flashed before their eyes. 

“I thought cheesy couples only do this kind of stuff, you know? Maybe it’s not so bad after all.” Ann said as she stroked her pigtails and leaned on Akira’s shoulder. 

“A little romantic cheese doesn’t hurt anyone, right?” Akira quipped. “And I’m happy to share this moment with you.” 

“Oh stop it you.” Ann blurted, flabbergasted. 

“Ann, I have to say something to you.” Akira said, going silent afterwards. 

“What is it?” 

“I want to stay by your side, no matter what. I…I love you, Ann Takamaki.” Akira confessed, as he began to close the distance between their faces. 

“I love you too, Akira Kurusu, my Joker.” Ann replied sweetly, unconsciously leaning as well. Their lips are just centimeters away from each other, and their hearts were beating in sync in their chests. 

“My Panther…” Akira muttered, slowly closing the distance between their lips and capturing them in a sweet kiss. Neither were experienced kissers, and they had kissed a few times before in absolute secrecy, either in the safety of Akira’s room or other places. His hands caressed the curve of her waist, whilst hers weaved into his mussed raven locks. 

They decided to be a little more adventurous as Akira traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, and Ann did the same with him. One of his hands traveled from her waist to the back of her head as he pushed the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Ann’s lips tasted of strawberry, while his tasted of Leblanc’s trademark coffee and curry, a smell that had her under his spell every time. 

Hesitantly did they pull away, flustered and flushed. Their lips reconnected like magnets, hands wandering in random places in more ways than one, small smacks audible to them alone. Fittin, perhaps, for the daring Joker, and the cunning Panther. Fireworks lit up in their heads as they continued, not caring about anything in the world. 

They pulled away, and smiled at each other, eyes locked on one another, content that they had shared this moment together. 

“Thank you for enjoying our Ferris wheel. The ride will end shortly.” The PA monotonously chimed, alerting the lovers that their ride was over. 

“Let’s go home. I’m feeling pretty spent.” Ann said. 

“Me too. Wanna stay the night with me?” 

“I’d like that.” 

The two exited the ferris wheel, hand in hand, and smiling from ear to ear. They took the train to Yongen-Jaya, playing little thumb wars with each other during the ride. A moment later, they were already at Leblanc’s front door with the lights on, thankfully. 

Akira opened the door for Ann as she chuckled behind her hand. 

“Such a gentleman,” she cooed, as her boyfriend winked at her playfully, still donning the catlike smirk he always wore. 

“You kids are back.” Sojiro welcomed, a cigarette in between his fingers. “Guess it’s time for me to get on out of here. Enjoy yourselves.” However, the old man was shocked that Akira and Ann were holding hands. 

“Ohh…seems like you got a girl of your own, huh? I’m proud of you, kid. Just take care of her, you hear? Guess a girl might be good for you to keep in line. Don’t break her heart, alright?” Sojiro quipped with a smirk. 

“Yeah. We’re dating.” Akira clarified. Sojiro rubbed his chin. 

“Yeah, yeah. I figured as much, kid.” 

“Anyways, this old man will get going and leave the store to you two lovebirds.” Sojiro said as he saw himself out of the door. 

“At least it’s good for him to know, right?” Ann said. 

“Yeah.” 

The lovers were in Akira’s room, finding Morgana sound asleep at the foot of the window, one his hind legs dangling over the edge. Akira placed the cat plush on the shelf beside his bed, and changed into his sleepwear. 

Akira held Ann close as she wasted no time and kissed him one more time, igniting a flame in her lower belly. The raven-haired boy reciprocated actively, as he pushed her lips open with his tongue and pressed himself against her. The room suddenly grew hot, forcing him to take off his shirt, pulling away from her before doing so. Ann admired his torso, his pecs, the faint traces of abdominal muscle, and his belly button, so she extended her arm to touch, and with the slightest sliver of skin contact, Akira growled, teasingly flinching. 

Akira broke the kiss as he attacked her neck, nibbling playfully on the soft skin, feeling her pulse rise. Ann raked her nails against his back lightly to keep her from hurting him. Akira purred. The blonde huffed, as she felt his lips leave her neck. The raven-haired boy kissed her cleavage, as she moaned, flustered. She felt his hands travel from her waist to the curve of her breasts. Ann sighed pleasurably, as she sat on his lap, feeling his member from his pants. 

The blonde took this opportunity to grind her hips against his, as he discontinued his assault on her breasts as he moaned sharply to prevent Morgana from waking up. She continued this, as ragged breaths escaped his throat, cheeks colored with a potent red. Ann smirked as she continued straddling him. 

“A-Ann…I’m…!” Akira huffed, the pleasure proving too much for him, before going still as he spilled into his pants and stars danced into his eyes. 

“You’re a bad girl.” he muttered. Ann smirked. 

“That’s what you get for being naughty.” Ann replied. 

“But you like it.” he countered. Ann blushed red. 

“That’s not true!” she rebuked. 

They felt a wave of tiredness wash over them, compelling them to go to sleep. 

“Today was wonderful: but you made it more so.” Akira said, reaching out to stroke her flaxen hair. 

“You too, Akira. Nothing could make me happier than you by my side. I love you, Akira.”

“I love you too, Ann.” 

Without delay, their lips connected, having to pull away as sleep beckoned to them. The raven-haired boy held her close and rested his chin on her forehead, planting a sweet kiss on it afterwards. They yawned in unison as they bade one another goodnight and slept, content that they had done so in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, kindly leave a Kudos or a comment below. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
